dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil' Petey
Lil' Petey (a.k.a. as Cat Kid during missions with the Supa Buddies) is one of the 2 main protagonists in the Dog Man series. He is a clone made by Petey the Cat, except he is formed into an infant by a cloning machine. His first appearance was in Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties. Appearance Like his creator, Petey, he has dusty orange fur. He walks on his hind legs and uses his front legs as arms. He has black stripes on his body, legs and tail. He has a round head, with two triangle-shaped ears, three whiskers on each side of his head and a round nose. He has three freckles/whisker Spots. He has a big forehead and his arms are more stubby than Petey's, with no visible hands. His tail is shorter than Petey's, too. His appearance is similar to Super Diaper Baby, a hero also made by George and Harold. Origin Lil' Petey was created by Petey in Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties. Petey created him to be evil with him, but expected him to be fully grown. Petey left him out on the street in a box labelled 'Free kitty and was found and adopted by Dog man. Personality Lil' Petey is very Happy and Funny, unlike his creator, Petey. He is an kitten and as happy as Dog Man, under his made-up name, Cat Kid. He tends to inturupt Petey a lot with jokes. * The reason Lil' Petey is not evil is because he is Petey BEFORE he was evil. * L'il Petey does not make an appearance in the series until book 3: A Tale of Two Kitties. This is because he was not created until book 3. Apperance in book 3 Lil' Petey's first apperance is in book 3. He mainly serves as either a character that Petey and Dog Man try to get back, or as a superhero in the robo suit. Apperance in book 4 Lil' Petey first apperance in book 4 is during a loooooong scene with Petey in it. Here, Lil' Petey takes on the name "Cat Kid". Apperance in book 5 Cat Kid appears in book 5 when Petey takes him away from Dog Man and 80-HD while looking like a cat doctor. He later shows up in chapter 4: "Revenge of the Fleas!". He shows up in a poster in chapter 5, then has no apperance until the first meanwhile. He then becomes Cat Kid in chapter 6.then later on he yells "SQUIRREL!", which gets Dog Man's attetntion. Apperance in book 6 His major apperance is in chapter 10, then he turns into Cat Kid. After that when The Bark Knight and Claymation Philly enter the cave, Cat Kid hears munching, and assumes Dog Man got eaten by Claymation Philly, then he starts to cry (let's remember, he is a baby, so him crying is not out of the ordinary.). After Dog Man puts out the fire (read book for details.)(with his barf, let's not forget that!), Cat Kid finally leaves the book for the rest of it. Apperance in book 7 Unkown, for know. We know that Cat Kid will be on the cover, but nothing more is known. Category:Characters Category:Dog Man's friends Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:OMG Category:Lol Dog Man Lil’ Petey 80-HD Category:Animals